Masakazu Imanari vs. Takeshi Yamazaki
The fight was for the DEEP featherweight title with Masakazu Imanari defending. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Imanari landed an inside kick. Imanari had his hands low and ate ajab. He still had 'em down and landed an inside kick. He put 'em up. Yamazaki blocked a high kick. Imanari landed a big knee. Yamazaki got a big trip to guard. He's not askeered. Action's moving so fast I don't think I got it all. Imanari boxed the ears. Yamazaki landed three rights. Imanari landed a big right from the bottom after a comical pause. He landed some nice hard heel kicks as he held Yamazaki closer, tiny dancer. More heel kicks. More heel kicks. Yamazaki broke free. Imanari landed three vicious upkicks, a stomp as he stood, three hard left hammerfists and some more from the bottom. Wicked scramble. Imanari is vicious tonight. Yamazaki passed to side control in the melee. Imanari regained half-guard however. Great fight. Yamazaki landed some wicked body shots. Some more grimace-inducing body shots. He landed five short right hands. Imanari regained guard after a narrowly failed sweep. Yamazaki landed a right hand. His GNP is unorthodox to say the least. Imanari had a triangle locked. Yamazaki defended. Imanari hammerfisted from the bottom. Imanari let it go after landing a big left and a right from the bottom. Yamazaki landed two big rights. A big right and a left himself. Imanari boxed the ears. Imanari missed a wicked upkick as the first round ended. Yamazaki seemed pissed going back to his corner. The second round began and they touched gloves. Imanari blocked aflying knee. Yamazaki dropped Imanari with an inside kick. Imanari stood with his hands down, shrugging. Yamazaki landed an inside kick. Imanari walked forward landing a blocked flying high kick. Yamazaki landed an inside kick. Yamazaki landed a right hand. Imanari jumped guard. Yamazaki landed four hard right hammerfists there. Quite a fight, though. Imanari landed seven or eight right hammerfists from the bottom to the top of the head. The ref stood them up. Imanari landed an inside kick to the groin, Yamazaki had to take a moment. Yamazaki said he was ready relatively quickly and they touched gloves. Yamazaki caught a front kick for a single to half-guard. Imanari regained guard. Imanari landed some rights from the bottom. Yamazaki backed off and let him up. Yamazaki landed a leg kick. Yamazaki landed a jab. They clinched, Imanari jumped guard. Yamazaki landed a Sakuraba double punch. Imanari landed a right from the bottom. He rolled for a leglock. He has that. Heelhook. Yamazaki was defending. Imanari had the back letting it go. He landed a soccer kick, Yamazaki reversed on top for a single catching it. He has the fucking heart of a lion, seriously. Imanari landed an upkick. Yamazaki backed off. He landed a stomp coming in and the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Imanari landed an inside kick. He landed another. Yamazaki missed a flying knee and Imanari ended up on top. He kneed the face inside. They stood. Yamazaki got a single, more of Imanari flopping down as Yamazaki stayed standing. He let him up. Imanari missed an inside kick. Yamazaki landed a leg kick, Imanari flopped down. Imanari showcased his head movement a bit. He landed a body kick. Imanari dropped down for a leglock. He landed an upkick and knocked Yamakazi out and landed a soccer kick afterwards before walking off calmly.